DO NOT READ!
by MyShadowOfDoom
Summary: Sakura found a book with an unusual title: DO NOT READ! What does it say when she opens it? Read and find out... COMPLETE
1. Page 1

Dude, I said not to read!

**Okay, just a note from the author.**

**The first 15 chapters are random crap which are known as 'Page...' the next fifteen are an actual story known as 'chapter...' so if you don't want to read the random crap, you can skip to the 'chapter...' part. **

**The next 15 after chapter are more random crap and then the next 15 are diary entries 'diary entry...' followed by a final chapter 'epilogue' which are Sakura's thoughts.**

**I thought you might like to know as peopleprobably don't get past the first 15 chapters.  
**

**Thanks, Chiro  
**


	2. Page 2

I thought I told you not to read idiot!


	3. Page 3

Okay, this is the third page you've read. You are clearly not going to stop reading.


	4. Page 4

If that is the case, we should introduce each other! What is your name?


	5. Page 5

Fine then, don't answer...

I'm DO NOT READ by the way...

though you probably already know that


	6. Page 6

... WHAT DID YOU SAY?

... oh... I was way off...

Sorry...

Don't hate me!

PLEASE!

TALK TO ME!


	7. Page 7

... Seeing as you are still reading you might as well finish the book.

... I don't know how many pages there are... this could be a 1000 page book for all you know!


	8. Page 8

... I'm bored... lets count the pages!

this would be page... 8!


	9. Page 9

page 9


	10. Page 10

page 10


	11. Page 11

page 11... okay this is getting a bit old...


	12. Page 12

page 12... I'm getting a bit bored...


	13. Page 13

I know! Why don't I tell you a story!


	14. Page 14

One day this girl picked up an unusual book and even though the title said DO NOT READ... she still read it and now she has to face the consequence... DUN DUN DUN!


	15. Page 15

yeah, it's lame... I know...

How about I think up another story. Just give me a moment to think one up...


	16. Chapter 1: prologue

Once upon a time... actually, let's start with a different starting!

Here goes nothing:

The screams echoed down the hall and then silence.

A girl with short pale pink hair and stunning green eyes ran into the room with her younger brother shocked.

There stood a man, his long black hair pulled into a pony tail, his usually onyx eyes were blood red with 3 black commas and he was holding a Katana.

"Nii-chan?" the girl asked when she saw her dead parents next to him. Her face turned into an emotionless mask while her younger brother cried out in shock, his black eyes swimming with tears as he stumbled towards his parents.

Before he could slip in the blood the pink haired girl grabbed him.

"Sasuke! Stay close!" she exclaimed as she started at the man.

"Why Itachi-nii? Why?" she asked.

"I need to feel stronger. That is why Sakura." Itachi answered.

"LIE!" Sakura screamed and she lunged at Itachi her mask dropping. "Tell me the truth!" she screamed.

Itachi grabbed her and pushed her towards Sasuke who had collapsed on the ground.

"Go away." He said, his face emotionless.

"NO!" Sakura screamed and went to run at him again when she looked into his eyes… which weren't 3 comma sharingan anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Soon another screamed rang down the hall but male this time as Sakura and Sasuke were lost in the world Itachi set up for them.

Itachi walked away his face still emotionless. His younger siblings were on the ground crying after he set them free of his world.

He walked towards the door and looked back at his younger siblings.

Sakura looked up into her older brother's eyes for the last time and noticed sorrow before he was gone.

**Eh, I'm going to be in bold now! But I hope you liked the prologue! The story will get much better! I promise!**

**So, can you please tell me what you think! I'll post the next chapter sooner! I swear!**


	17. Chapter 2: 4 years later

**(Note from the author: WOW! Over 500 hits! Thanks guys!)**

**Here is the second chapter!**

**Told you I will post the next chapter quick! It was the next page! :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, something about the first page (chapter) was changed, so if you could please read it I would be thankful!**

4 years have passed since the Uchiha massacre and the last Uchiha siblings have never been the same.

Sakura and Sasuke are very quiet and emotionless and they rarely talk. Well, for Sakura it's never. Sasuke is the only one who has ever heard Sakura's voice. At School, Sasuke even has the answer questions and speak out for Sakura; she whispers to him what to say. It is also strange since Sakura is the eldest out of them by 2 years but she was close to Itachi so what do you expect.

Sakura and Sasuke have tied equally first in the Academy in everything. No one can beat them.

The strangest thing about the siblings is their looks. Instead of black hair and black eyes Sakura has pink hair and green eyes. Sakura thinks it is some strange Uchiha thing as her great, great, great, great, great Grandmother also had pink hair and green eyes… and was the only female besides the person before her the get Sharingan… meaning Sakura will get Sharingan.

They sat in class, ignoring everything around them. Well, trying to. Something happened which caused Naruto to kiss Sasuke which formed Sakura's knew infatuation with Yaoi.

Soon Iruka walked in and everyone sat down.

"Okay, today we are finding out what teams we are on today." He said and one by one people were split off into teams.

"Okay, team 7 is Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka stated.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. "Why do I have to be with the Uchiha siblings!" he exclaimed.

Sakura and Sasuke gave Naruto an emotionless look while they were cheering inside.

_YES! MORE YAOI!_ Sakura thought.

_Yes! I'm with Naruto!_ Sasuke thought.

One by one the teams left with their new sensei's until Team 7 was left waiting for their 3 hour late new teacher.

Sakura watched as Naruto set up a prank for the teacher. She leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I highly doubt a trained Jounin is going to fall for that."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he also watched Naruto.

The door opened and the Uchiha's were shocked that the prank worked.

Naruto burst out laughing and the gray haired teacher looked at them strangely.

"My first impression, I hate you all. Meet me on the roof." He said and disappeared.

Both Sakura and Sasuke ran to the window and flipped out running to the roof.

Soon Naruto arrived and they started to introduce each other.

Naruto went first. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, especially the ramen Iruka-sensei got me! I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen and Sasuke-teme, my hobbies are tasting different ramen flavours and my dream for the future is to become the best Hokage anyone has ever seen so people will look up to me and stop disrespecting me! Believe it!" he exclaimed.

Then went Sasuke… "Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, I hate a lot of things, my hobbies are training and my plans for the future is the kill a certain someone."

Sakura sweat-dropped. _Baka…_

Then went Sakura… or Sasuke again.

Sakura leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's repeated what she said out loud.

"Her name is Sakura Uchiha, She likes her brothers, training, missions, singing and… I'm not saying that! She dislikes rude people and her oldest brother. Her hobbies are singing and drawing and her plans for the future are to prove that her oldest brother is innocent." He said and Sakura gave them a small smile before her emotionless mask went back up.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at them strangely.

"Meet me at the bridge 7am sharp tomorrow morning!" Kakashi said and disappeared again.

Sakura and Sasuke walked home and split as soon as they arrived at the Uchiha district.

Sakura immediately went to the police station searching the place like she has over 100 times before. She was trying to find clues that Itachi was innocent.

That was until Sakura found a hidden passage that wasn't there before. She walked in and down the tunnel until she came to a room. When she got there she froze at who she saw.

**He-he-he-he, I'm not gonna tell you who's there, you just need to turn the page and see.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Here is another chapter~**

**I hope you like it~**

**Have fun reading it~**

**Oh yeah, there is no pairing in this story, It is about 3 siblings. One killing the rest of the family, one wanting to prove that the killer sibling is innocent and the last sibling wanting to kill the killer sibling. Comprende?**

**Chapter 3:**

Itachi turned around and faced Sakura.

Sakura stared at him fighting the urge to hug him and kill him at the same time.

"Hello little sister." Itachi greeted.

Sakura stared at him, still unable to talk. Itachi walked a couple of steps towards Sakura and she ran towards him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Itachi! I missed you so much!" She cried as she hugged him as tight as she could.

Itachi hugged her back showing Sakura that he missed her as much as she missed him.

"Why?" she asked when she pulled away.

"I told you Sakura, I did it for power."

"LIE!" Sakura screamed. "Why do you lie to me? Why aren't you telling me the truth? I'm your sister! I won't tell anyone!" Sakura exclaimed punching his chest.

Itachi watched as the tears streamed down his face.

"I just want you back! I want things to be like they used to be! When you would spend time with Sasuke and I! Before you killed everyone! Before you disappeared! Before all of this! So tell me the truth!" Sakura cried.

"… I can't…" he said after a moment.

"I won't tell anyone! I swear! Please Itachi!"

Itachi shook his head and moved back to the desk he was at earlier. "If you want the truth, you will have to get it yourself. I will give you 2 clues though. One clue is in this room, another hidden in a room deep in the Hokage's tower, though the Hokage doesn't know it." With those words Itachi gave Sakura a quick hug, a kiss on her forehead and left.

That was when it hit Sakura. Itachi _was_ innocent and he wanted to be classed innocent as well.

That means Sakura has 2 missions to complete. Find out what cloak he was wearing and show everyone Itachi was innocent.

**Eh, now it's getting into the story!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 4: First Clue

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**They mean a lot to me!**

**Thank you! (I think I might cry! Lol)**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4:**

Sakura immediately ran around the room looking for the clue. Whatever the clue was!

She didn't know where or how to find it! Not to mention she was scared she wouldn't be able to clear Itachi's name.

"What do I need to find!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw scroll after scroll behind her head.

Sakura was getting more and more annoyed when all the scrolls were talking about previous missions.

Sakura was just about ready to scream when she came across one scroll in particular. She opened it and found the Uchiha crest centred in it. That was it. No writing or anything.

Sakura frowned. It looked a lot like the blood bound seal her Dad showed her before he died…

Sakura pulled a kunai out from its hiding spot in her bra and slit her finger. She then smeared the blood across the seal and it flashed a bright red colour before words appeared before her.

Sakura smiled. She found the first clue!

"Sakura! Dinner!" Came Sasuke's voice.

Sakura sealed the scroll again and shoved it in her bag with her other scrolls.

"Coming! She screamed and ran to the house. She'll read it later.

**Eh, sorry it is so short! But the story is only short and it needs to be 15 chapters long so the chapters will be short.**

**Also, I will be posting a chapter every second day except the weekends… or the days I am busy with school work…**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 5: betrayals and help

**Thank you to all my reviewers. And to those who are wondering about the random crap at the start. Don't ask because I don't know. I was bored and this was a way to stop my boredom. :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter: whatever it is as I can't be stuffed to check at the moment**

Sakura opened the scroll and silently read the contents.

_'Mission: Take Over Konoha _

_Details: Kill Hokage and elders, take over Konoha._

_Send 4 ANBU Uchiha squads of 5 out to kill Hokage at night. Make it look like the Kyuubi vessel did it._

_Send another 4 ANBU Uchiha squads of 4 out to kill the Elders. Also blame it on Kyuubi Vessel._

_Take over Konoha._

_Kick Kyuubi vessel out of village_

_Signed _

_Head of Uchiha Clan_

_Fugaku Uchiha_

Sakura gaped at it.

_Dad was going to… no…_

Sakura couldn't help it. She screamed.

Sasuke immediately ran into her room.

"Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura looked at the scroll shocked.

_Itachi saved us all…_

Sasuke ran over and grabbed the scroll off of her. He then read over it and liker her stared at it in shock.

"… Itachi…" Sakura muttered. Sasuke nodded in agreement._ Itachi was innocent…_

Sakura sighed and quickly told Sasuke what happened before dinner.

"… So Itachi is innocent…" Sasuke trailed off. "I'll help you get the other clue. It may take a while but we have to prove Itachi's innocence." He said.

Sakura smiled. "Then it's time to get planning." She said.

**Lol, yeah, it's short and I'm sorry.**

**Hope you like it, please review!**


	21. Chapter 6: Speak Out

**Here is another chapter~**

**I hope you like it~**

**Please review~**

**Chapter 6: YAY! I know what chapter it is!**

Sakura and Sasuke acted like they knew nothing; like they didn't have anything planned and met their team at the Bridge.

"Hello Sakura! Feh, Teme." Naruto greeted.

Sakura whispered something in Sasuke's ear. "Morning Naruto, how are you today?" Sasuke voiced.

Naruto was shocked. Why was Sakura being so nice to him?

"… I'm good thank you?" he asked confused.

Sakura gave him a smile and her twin and Naruto looked at her like she had grown a second head… or third even.

"Good morning team!" Kakashi said after arriving with a poof.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Kakashi's shocked face.

Everyone then stared at her like she had 10 heads. Sakura Uchiha DOES NOT and we will repeat DOES NOT utter a SINGLE sound… unless she is alone with her twin.

Sakura sweat dropped and walked off. "Bakas." She muttered.

The others started following her and Sasuke caught up to her. "What is going on?" he whispered to her.

"I'm just sick of hiding behind you. I don't want to be a burden on you anymore so I've going to slowly speak out. Even though I particularly don't want to." Sakura explained.

"Plus, if I'm going to prove Itachi is innocent, I need to be able to speak openly." Sakura said.

Sasuke shrugged and slowed down in walking. Soon they arrived at the training field and Kakashi set Sasuke and Naruto up to spar.

While they were Sakura timidly walked up to Kakashi and sat next to him.

"What's up Sakura?" Kakashi asked even though he knew she wouldn't. What happened next shocked him.

"It's the anniversary of Tachi leaving…" Sakura trailed of quietly, her voice soft.

Kakashi looked at her sadly. "… Do you want to talk about it?" he asked knowing it was really the only thing that could help her.

Sakura looked at him and sighed. "… Did you know Aniki?" she asked after a moment.

Kakashi froze but nodded. "Hai, I did."

Sakura's eyes lit up before she had the same dull emotionless look on her face.

"… I think Tachi-nii is innocent." Sakura stated after a moment, trying not to cry. She misses him. It's been a few months since that visit.

Kakashi looked at her before he nodded. "So do I Sakura, so do I." he said.

Sakura immediately knew something was up with Kakashi. Something to do with Itachi… and she was going to find out.

**Eh, hope you liked it!**

**I wasn't actually going to have the thing with Kakashi having something to do with Itachi but after I read this story I couldn't help it!**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 7: Plans

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it**

**Chapter 7:**

Sakura got ready, her weapons ready in her pouch along with some other things. Sasuke was in his room also getting ready. They were going to search the Hokage's tower.

They weren't going to search the whole tower just the first few rooms at the very top.

Sakura met Sasuke in the corridor and they quickly jumped their way to the tower.

They found an open window which was kind of stupid and quickly snuck in. They entered the first room and started to go through it.

There were scrolls and scrolls of different missions and other things like funding all through the room in absolutely no order. It was actually annoying Sakura quite a bit. And by the time the finished going through the room and finding nothing, it was time to leave and Sakura was in a grumpy mood.

"You know what. Where changing the plan when we get home." She growled as they leapt out the window and towards the Uchiha district.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn, it will help. Our plan will take months." He agreed.

They arrived home and Sakura ran to her room, taking off all her weapons and her shoes and fell face first into her bed soaking up the 3 hours of sleep she might be able to get before she had to meet Kakashi.

The Morning came around and the day sped fast and Sasuke and Sakura were sitting across from each other at the dining table discussing what the new plan was.

"So tomorrow we will talk to the 3rd Hokage about sorting out his scrolls. We will mention that we noticed they were very unorganised when we were here one day." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn." He stated and they ate dinner and went to bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 8: Cleaning

**WOOT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 8:**

Sakura and Sasuke slowly walked up the tower towards at the Hokage's office.

They knocked and Sarutobe's voice echoed out the room. "Come in." he called.

Sasuke opened the door and Sakura timidly hid behind him but sent the Hokage a small smile.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke. How are you too going? What can I do for you?" he asked.

Sasuke stepped aside. "You talk, you came up with it."

Sakura glared at him, walked closer to Sarutobe and opened her mouth.

"We noticed that you storage rooms were messy, and I thought, because we have nothing else to do, if you would like, we could clean them and organise them for you. Well, Sasuke only agreed because I nagged him… but, would you like us to?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sarutobe gave her a smile. "If you would like to, you can do it. Follow me, and I will take you to the first place you can start." Sarutobe motioned for someone to get some cleaning things and showed the twins the first room.

"Thank you guys a lot for this." Sarutobe said with a smile.

Sakura nodded and she dragged Sasuke into the room the start organising the place.

But Sakura couldn't help but think Sarutobe knew something…

**Thank you for reviewing**

**You know what, screw updating every second day. I will post chapters for both DO NOT READ and Drabbled Love every day.**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 9: Cleaning Itachi's room

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Um, I think I have confused people in the story. Sasuke and Sakura are twins, but Sakura is the oldest out of them, so I am constantly saying eldest or older.**

**Sorry if I confused anyone.**

**Chapter 9:**

Sakura knew there was something up with Kakashi and Itachi and she knew she needed to find out soon.

So, doing what every teenage little sister would do, she snooped around her brother's room.

She didn't bother doing this earlier as every time she walked past the room, she started crying. But now that she knows he is innocent, she knew she wouldn't cry and entered the dusty room.

_Might as well clean it as I go..._ she thought and quickly ran and grabbed some cleaning stuff. _I've been cleaning too much lately._

Sakura started with the closet, bit by bit she pulled out pieces of clothing, searching them for anything that would give her a clue.

Soon the closet was cleared and cleaned and there was nothing there. Sakura then turned the Itachi's desk and pulled and cleaned everything like she did to the closet.

Nothing. Not a single clue.

Sakura then cleaned Itachi's bed and took off the sheets to clean. Then, she moved to the last piece of furniture in the room, the bedside table.

She opened the draws and emptied all of its contents onto the bed. Pieces of jewellery, weapons, group pictures and other things emptied onto the bed. Sakura then went to open the next draw which wouldn't budge.

It was locked.

Sakura rummaged through the junk from the first drawer and came across a set of keys.

She used every key on the drawer but none of them worked. She then noticed a strange piece of cloth coming out from the bottom of the first drawer. She pulled it up and the bottom came up to show a little secret spot which held a key.

Sakura smiled and she used the key on the second drawer.

It opened and Sakura's eyes widened at what was held.

**CLIFFY!**

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 10: Secrets

**… Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter!**

**… Age change: Kakashi isn't in his 30's or whatever… he is the same age as Itachi which in this story is going to be 18. So he is very young…**

**Chapter 10:**

Sakura gaped as she pulled the contents out of the drawer.

She knew there was something up with Kakashi and Itachi. And this proved it all.

There were photos of Kakashi and Itachi together which they took. They definitely were anywhere near town so Itachi was acting all free and was definitely deep in love.

There were photos of Kakashi and Itachi kissing, hugging, laughing and playing around and acting like teenagers, which they were.

In the drawer there were also letters from Kakashi to Itachi from birthdays and other occasions.

There were some others things in the door, but Sakura didn't want to think too deeply as to why Itachi would have some of those things in their…

Sakura sighed. _Poor Kakashi-sensei… he must miss Tachi a lot…_

She quickly put everything back into their places, finished cleaning the place and took the key into her room and slipped it into the hidden spot in her floor boards. _I will talk to Kakashi-sensei about it tomorrow… and only I will know until they tell others._

She smiled as she remembered the happy look on Itachi's face in the photos.

"… Yes, I will talk to Kaka-sensei soon…" she said and started the washing.

**Please review!**

**Please vote in my poll!**

**I also do requests!**


	26. Chapter 11: Innocence

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**oh wow... I'm updating on the weekend... eh, i didn't update yesterday so here it is.  
**

**Chapter 11:**

Sakura and Sasuke had finally finished all the rooms and haven't found any single clue for Itachi's innocence.

Sakura sat down pouting and throwing the cleaning cloth back and forth between her hands when Sarutobe arrived.

"Do you guys want a break or do you want to work on the last room?" he asked them.

Sakura's eyes widened but she quickly schooled her features and answered.

"We'll do the last room before a break." She said and Sarutobe smile.

He then led them to the last room which was in the basement.

"I haven't been here in a while, so I have no idea what is in here. Good luck." He said and left. Sakura couldn't help but think there was a double meaning in the 'Good luck' the third gave them but shrugged it off.

They then got cleaning while also reading and sorting out the scrolls; Until Sasuke came across a scroll with the Uchiha crest on it.

Sakura immediately knew what to do and smeared some blood across the seal.

The Scroll opened and they nearly jumped for joy at what they found.

Itachi was innocent. The massacre of the Uchiha clan was a mission.

Sakura smiled. Sarutobe knew all along what they were doing and he wanted Itachi's name cleared too.

She had to thank him next time she saw him… or later.

**Please review!**

**… I've always wondered how the Kage's of different villages can order missions like the massacre. Because they will have a lot of blood on their hands from killing innocent people… unless I am looking too deep into this…**


	27. Chapter 12: Talking to Kakashi

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 12:**

Sakura decided today was the day to talk to Kakashi. It had to be soon as she needed to put the last part of the plan into play soon.

So, when Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, after her spar with Naruto, she walked up to Kakashi and asked to speak with him.

He was confused as to why she specifically asked to talk to him _alone._

So they walked into the forest, Kakashi telling the others to spar ONLY and Sakura started to talk.

"I know." She stated.

Kakashi looked at her strangely. "Know what?" he asked.

"I know about you and Itachi." She stated and smiled as she watched Kakashi's eyes widened.

"How?" he choked out after a moment.

"I was cleaning Itachi's room when I found a secret compartment holding a key and a locked draw… you get the drift?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi slowly nodded. His eyes wide in shock.

Sakura knew he was about to break down and pulled him in for a hug.

"You miss him, I know… and so do I…" she stated before he broke down…

"… It's okay Kakashi… Itachi is innocent… we proved it… and he is going to come home…" she whispered.

**… I really didn't want Kakashi to look like a sook. But you have to understand, the one he loved killed his own clan and ran off…**

**Anyway, please review!**


	28. Chapter 13: Can't Wait

**Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Chapter 13:**

Sakura and Sasuke ran up the stairs to the Hokage's tower before they started walking to his office.

In Sakura's hands were the proof they had that Itachi was innocent and they hoped to God the Hokage would let Itachi home.

Soon enough they were seated in front of the Hokage, waiting for him to talk.

"I've been waiting for you two." Sarutobe started. "I know what you have been doing and for you two and the sake of the Uchiha clan and the village, I will admit Itachi as innocent and let him back into the village."

Sakura jumped up and hugged the Hokage. "THANK YOU!" she exclaimed.

Sarutobe laughed. "Now go, so I can get this ready…"

Sakura nodded, grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran out of the room screamed. "I HAVE TO TELL KAKASHI!"

Sakura immediately disappeared and reappeared at Kakashi's house.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed and the door opened to a sleepy teacher.

"What?" he asked and stumbled when Sakura barged inside.

Sakura shut the door and gave Kakashi a happy look.

"Itachi is free! He is being asked to come home! He's coming home! He is innocent." Sakura exclaimed and started dancing around the room.

Kakashi was shocked but soon was laughing and smiling at Sakura.

He couldn't wait to see his lover again.

**Please review!**


	29. chapter 14: Home

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 14:**

Sakura stood with Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and Sarutobe at the front Gate.

She was psyched.

She couldn't wait to see Itachi.

In the distance they could see a figure running towards the village. They then stopped and started walking.

Sakura felt a familiar chakra and her eyes lit up. She immediately ran towards Itachi.

"TACHI!" she exclaimed and jumped into his open arms.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed.

Itachi smiled. "I missed you too." He said and Sakura jumped out of his arms and took him to the others.

Sasuke sighed but gave Itachi a hug. "I missed you." Sasuke admitted and Itachi smiled. "So did I."

He nodded and shook hands with Sarutobe, gave Naruto a smile and said sorry for being in an organisation that was after him and stopped in front of Kakashi.

Sakura waited and watched as they looked in each other's eyes, love and adoration present in the usually emotionless eyes.

Then, they were in each other's arms, Itachi's head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I missed you." Kakashi whispered.

"I missed you too." Itachi said back and they kissed.

Sakura cheered before laughing at Sasuke and Naruto's shocked face.

They both glared at her before turning back to the couple with interested faces.

_I so knew they would end up gay!_ Sakura thought before she went and bombarded the couple with a hug.

**Hope you liked!**

**Please review!**

**One last chapter of this section before we go into 15 more random chapters before the diary entries and the LAST chapter!  
**


	30. Chapter 15: Epilogue: Life

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 15: Epilogue: Life**

Sakura smiled as she watched her family and friends run around together

Life has been great ever since Itachi came home. Everyone was wary of Itachi but soon realised that he didn't pose a threat and some befriended him.

Kakashi and Itachi decided to stop their secret relationship and are now open. Naruto and Sasuke also let their relationship out. Which Sakura always smiled about.

Sakura didn't have a partner yet, but she didn't mind. She had her family, her brothers and her friends and she knew they wouldn't let her have a boyfriend anytime soon.

"Come on Sakura! Join in!" Naruto yelled and pulled her up from the chair and made her join in a game of tips*.

Sakura was immediately tipped by Naruto and she started to run around trying to tip someone else.

Everyone was laughing and having the tie of their life. This is the way Sakura wanted to live for the rest of her life.

**THE END**

***Tip is the same as tag. I'm not too sure whether it is called different things in other countries, as I have heard it be called multiple things by different cultured people.'**

**Please review!**

**Don't forget, we still have 31 chapters of this story left. :D**

**:D**

**sorry it took so long to update, my family is renovating at home. :D**


	31. Page 16

Eh, how'd you like the story?


	32. Page 17

… Why don't we count the pages again? Page 17


	33. Page 18

Page 1800 your Mum!


	34. Page 19

Page Elleventy!


	35. Page 20

Page I *BEEEEP* your Mum.


	36. Page 21

Eh… This is awkward...


	37. Page 22

So, how are you?


	38. Page 23

… Fine then, don't answer.


	39. Page 24

Why don't you talk to me?


	40. Page 25

Don't you love me?

**yeah, I now I don't usually post on the weekends, but i have to get this out.**

**To the person who _kindly_ posted the review about reporting me for abuse for the _9th_ time. I don't really care. If you read the authors note on the first chapter, then you would have know about the whole page thing. Honestly, I am going through a hard time at the moment and this is one of the only things keeping me happy. So if my story gets taken of I won't be happy. Yeah, I might repost it so all the pages are just in a chapter, bit it still isn't the same.**

**also, 5 more chapters until the diary entries! which i hope you guys like.  
**


	41. Page 26

Fine then, don't talk to me.

I don't care.


	42. Page 27

This story is almost finished you know.


	43. Page 28

And when this is done I know you won't read it again!


	44. Page 29

I never even found out your name!


	45. Page 30

This is the last page…

I love you…

I'll miss you. BYE!


	46. Diary Entry 1

_Dear DO NOT READ,_

_What is this book? It made no sense? But I still continued to read it!_

_I mean, I was supposed to be in bed asleep but this book looked so enticing! I just had to read it! There were times where I wanted to throw the book at the wall because it just confused me!_

_The chaptered story fascinated me! I really liked it! But… I just want to know. What the hell it this?_

_TenTen, 1940_


	47. Diary Entry 2

_Dear Do Not Read,_

_This is an unusual book. I couldn't understand what it said half the time. Yet I still found myself reading it. I couldn't stop. I just had to read what happened next!_

_I was confused and I got in trouble multiple times for not putting it down but I still find myself replying and telling you what I think in these black pages at the end. There are 14 pages left. 15 if you count the first entry. Is there a reason everything is set in groups of 15? I don't know! I'm still confused._

_And I've told you what I think, so it will be a goodbye for now._

_Hinata Hyuuga 1945_


	48. Diary Entry 3

_DO NOT READ,_

_This will be quick and I don't know why I even bothered leaving a message. But I will tell you this book was stupid and confusing! Why did you even bother writing it! No one likes it and I don't even know why I bothered reading past the first chapter!_

_This is stupid and a waste of my time!_

_Sasuke Uchiha, 1950_

**Whoa, it's been a while since I updated! Sorry guys!**_  
_


	49. Diary Entry 4

_Dear Holy Mary Mother of Apples,_

_I want an orange, get me one!_

_… Wait, this is the wrong book! WOOPS!_

_I blame you, you stupid book, this book is making me all confused!_

_Rock Lee, 1955_


	50. Diary Entry 5

_POP!_

_The book went POP in my mind. In other words it confused me! _

_Kiba Inuzuka, 1960_


	51. Diary Entry 6

_Dear DO NOT READ,_

_I found this book in my cousin's belongings. And After reading it, it seems some of my friends have already read it._

_It was a confusing book and I doubt I will read it again._

_But, there was one question I might as well answer. My name is Neji Hyuuga._

_Neji Hyuuga, 1965_


	52. Diary Entry 7

_Do Not Read,_

_I'm not too happy. I thought this was porn. It looked like a porn book from the name and I thought it was a new book in Jiraiya's collection. Guess I was wrong._

_And even though I knew it wasn't porn, I kept reading…. Wonder why…_

_Kakashi Hatake, 1970_


	53. Diary Entry 8

_Dear DO NOT READ,_

_…. I thought this was porn. I found it in Kakashi's collection of books and I was going to throw it out as payback but I couldn't help but read it… I can't understand it though. Everyone so far HAD to read it even though they didn't want to._

_It confuses me. But you should be happy I left a diary entry to tell you what I think. AND BELIEVE IT! IT WAS CONFUSING!_

_Naruto Uzumaki, 1975_


	54. Diary Entry 9

_Dear diary,_

_ I ran into a wall today, well no, it wasn't a wall, it was a window. No not really a window but a tree, no not really a tree a leaf, it wasn't really a leaf it was a stick, no not really a stick it was grass. No not grass but dirt OKAY it wasn't a wall, window, tree, leaf, stick, grass or dirt, it was my mother,_

_In other words:_

_She shoved me into a wall. Which then collapse into a window which fell on a tree which crunched leaves and landed on a stick which fell on grass which made a dent in dirt?_

_Lots of love… Wait scratch that_

_Lots of dirt_

_Tsunade, 1980_

_P.S., I really should lay of the Sake… hang on… THIS WAS THE WRONG BOOK! CRAP!_


	55. Diary Entry 10

_Dear DO NOT READ,_

_I found this in Tsunade-sama's belongings. I thought it was going to be some work she hadn't done yet and I was going to yell at her but I couldn't help but read it first._

_And god did it confuse me!_

_Oh well. I still read it and I might as well write a comment. _

_Ugh, I think Tsunade is asleep again._

_Shizune, 1985_

**Hey Guys! I'm back from my holiday so expect more updates!**_  
_


	56. Diary Entry 11

_… Okay, this was weird. I was hoping this would have some secret about Sasuke in there! But it didn't!_

_This was stupid and a waste of time!_

_Ino Yamanaka, 1990_


	57. Diary Entry 12

_Dear DO NOT READ,_

_Man… I thought this was a secret book with awesome food recipe's in there. It was SO confusing! It didn't make any sense!_

_Chouji, 1995_


	58. Diary Entry 13

_Eh, this is troublesome. I don't been know why I've bothered to write this let alone read it. I should've left it and gone to sleep… Hm… sleep sounds good at the moment…._

_ZZZZZ_

_Shikamaru Nara, 2000_


	59. Diary Entry 14

_Confusing I have to admit. I thought it would be something stupid, but I didn't think it would be this stupid._

_But I might as well comment. The story was well written. There._

_Shino, 2005_

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but as most of you would know, their was an error which has now been fixed.**

**Hope you like the chapters.  
**


	60. Diary Entry 15

_Dear Do NOT READ_

_This is the last page of the whole book and the 15th diary entry._

_I don't know why I read it and like all the other people who have read this I couldn't stop reading. Neither could I stop myself from writing an entry. _

_It's like this book is cursed!_

_Every 5 years someone HAS to read this book and they HAVE to post a comment. It is strange and I'm scare about what might happen when I finish this last page._

_But, I guess you should know what I think of this book and to tell you the truth it is a load of crap! It confused me to no end; including the part with a person with the same name and looks as me being in a story with Itachi and Sasuke. Something tells me the story is different for everyone._

_Strange, I know and I am probably wrong._

_Well, I better go._

_Bye,_

_Sakura Haruno, 2010_

**This is the second last chapter and the last diary entry.**

**When the story is finished, I will start working on One Condition and when that story is finished, I will work on the diary entries for Kagome from 'Love the Unexpected'.**

**Anyway, please review!  
**


	61. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

The book slammed shut and a lock appeared.

Sakura tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" Sakura muttered and chucked the book on her bed annoyed.

Suddenly the book started to shine. The light got lighter and brighter until it disappeared and in its place stood a man.

He had bright blonde hair, part of it covering his right eye and part of it pulled up above his head. His eyes were a stunning sky blue and his skin a nice tan.

Sakura immediately fell in love with the man. She stared as he looked around in wonder.

His face turned into a bright smiled and he pulled Sakura in for a big hug.

"Thank you for releasing me! 75 years and I was ready to kill myself!" he exclaimed.

Sakura flushed bright red.

"Ahh…" she muttered.

"75 years under that stupid curse! Living a life as a bloody book." he grumbled and let Sakura go. Sakura fell to the ground and looked up at him.

"So my theory was correct?" she asked.

"Yep!" he exclaimed. "I'm Deidara by the way." He added.

"Sakura." Sakura replied.

"I know." He smiled. "I know everything about you. Anyone who writes in the book I will immediately find out EVERYTHING about them. It's really strange…" he trailed off. Sakura blushed, thinking of a secret she had that no one else knew…

"So, would a lovely lady such as yourself like to go out and eat some Ramen or whatever else they have these days with me?" he asked extending his arm.

Sakura blushed and nodded taking his arm.

Together they went out and got some food and after a few days they started going until they finally got married and had kids.

~THE END~

**Okay, I'm sorry for the strange story and for the even stranger (kind of crappy) ending. I was bored and this came to mind so I had to write it!**

**Also, I have NO idea what the secret Sakura had is. I just thought I should put it in there, hope you liked it! Think of your own secret for her if you want to! And if you want, you can tell me what Sakura's secret is!  
**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favoured and read this story! It means a lot to me!**

**Again, THANK YOU! ! ! !  
**


End file.
